lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven "Soul" Kickasses
Soul Kickasses is the Alpha timeline son of Daniel Kickasses he is a powerful fighter and a true gent. He is the reincarnated Spirit who lived in DooM's body. At the moment he has signed up for the tournament as a fighter. He was born on 7/15/94 and currently lives on a farm called "The Coop" known for the amount of horses and chickens on the farm, as well as the Birddie family who owns it. Taking after his Father and being raised under his wing, he is a master in the art of sincerity AS WELL AS the art of fighting with both body and mind. With this, he can punch a brick wall to chunks and only walk away with a busted hand. Biography Steven was born in Rome outside a temple that was said to contain a ancient sword, however this seemed to be a mith. The monks happily let Daniel Kickasses stay for a while to make sure his son would be safe for travel, and Steven was trained the art of the monks at a young age. He was 4 months old when he mastered the 5 finger palm of death from Kill Bill. After 1 year in the temple, Daniel had taken his son to the outback now, with his Daughter, Kristy. There Steven developed physical strength in his upper body earlier then most children, and was actually like a mini Daniel for quite some time. He had even skinned a snake with his bear hands. Daniel saw promise in his son and as such began training him at a young age of only 18 months. This training would last until Steven was 10. At the age of 2, Steven was taken to Egypt and was raised in a archaeology site for 8 ,or so months. Daniel taught him at a very early age and this would stay with him forever. He taught his son about kindness, caring, exercizing, as well as Math, Science, French, German, and Latin. Steven easily stuck with these lessons and even taken part in becoming a archaeologist just ike his father. Now at the age of 6, Steven was a master at language and common lessons, so instead of going to kindergarden, he jumped straight to 9th grade. He was possibly the coolest guy on campus, who could guzzle a keg down like it was nothing. However Daniel was also cautious with his son being exposed to so many older people at a young age, and made sure he was taken care of. Ironically, Steve's nanny, who was sent to watch him, ended up taking his virginity at only 7, and he turned out to have come onto her. Yes, double meaning. Now the coolest, most attractive, charming, cute, strongest, kindest, youngest, and smallest guy on campus graduated at the age of 10, Steven was obviously well known and loved. His father picked him up after graduation and gotten ice cream.Now Daniel had taken his son to India with Kristy and the three ended up actually acting like a family. At the age of 12, Steven ended up going to America, a strange land he had never seen. Naturally he was excited and wondered if it was as Jungle like, Adventure ridden, and fun as Rome, Austrailia, and India. After going there, he suffered possibly the largest lat down a child could stand, and actually threw the fridge out of the motel they were staying at. No one knows where the fridge is to this very day. Rumors say it just kept going. Once Steven had calmed down, he sat down and read a few Gentleman's Monthly Magazines his father owned. After about a week, he read 37 issues out of 112, and actually became a polite gentleman. In the end, Daniel was proud of his son and celebrated with a good old drinking party. After traveling the states, Steven ended up in Shay City where a tournament was being held. Being 17 at this time, he signed in, as did his father. Personality Steven is very kind and generous. He will often go for the more romantic scene personally and is very focused on making every day perfect. When it comes to the red pill or the blue pill, we all know he would have gone deeper. Steven LOVES adventure, and learning about new and mysterious things. He is not one to back down, and is often the one who steps up. He has a very small sense of fear, which only comes out when he knows he can't win in a battle. Mainly during chess games with his father. When it comes to decoration, what Steven lacks in style, he makes up for innocence. He will get attached to small nick nacks and keep them around his room. He doesn't like 1 certain style and has MANY different things in his room, video games, rifles, blades, D&D posters, Led Zepplin posters, and even plants. Relationships *'His Father: '''Steven and his Dad get along perfect, they have similar interests, strengths, and skills, and even work with eachother during the summer. Since Steven is still a minor he can't go to strip clubs, but besides that, they often hang out at times. *'Daxton: 'He doesn't really know much about him. He occasionally meets up with him around town and they hang out for the day, but nothing too serious. *'NFA: 'Steven doesn't really care for his filming obsession, but they do play some video games with eachother at the arcade. Together they rule that place. *'Kristy: 'They are alright with one another, but they do have a little mocking brother sister relationship. Very often, Steven calls her Misty just to make fun of her name being similar. *'Kuro: 'Steven thinks Kuro is reeally a great girl, and even though she loves him, he only wants to be friends. He has to admit however, she can be cute at times. *'Fukai: 'He thinks anyone as helpful as him is pretty cool. Maybe they could catch a drink one day. *'Satoshi: 'Who ever he is- MAN is he strange...Obsessed with science and attacks him for no reason, But hey, it is fine as long as he doesn't lash at him for no reason. *'Yume: '''Steven worries for Yume, and really, who can blame him? She is dating a serial killer. Trivia *He has busted his fist open over 27 times. **Some of the scars have even been pushed up from more scars. As such, some of the skin from his fist has actually became part of his fore arm. Just look at his right forearm. *Steven being the reincarnatio of Spirit, does have a cruel side at times, however the it only comes out when he or his friends are threatened. Honestly it will freak you out how drastic he changes. *Due to having been born in the Alpha timeline, he knows no body from the previous universe. *Both he and Spirit are technically the same person. *He and BC are good friends seeing as they share similar interests in Farming, Video games, D&D deathmatch, and lastly their common interest in things most people aren't interested in. *Soul, DooM, and Spirit; while technically from the same genetic code; they have almost NOTHING in common, each liking different styles, animals, and hair cuts.